Who Ever Knew?
by lerls11206
Summary: Tara had put her trusted into people for many years and always end up the one hurt in the end. Ace of Eight knows this and see this as a chance to gain her as a new member. Will she join?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TNA Wrestler. They own themselves. I don't have any money so please don't sue me.

Chapter 1

Tara was helped to the back as she couldn't believe what happen. She couldn't believe she had let Gail Kim get the best of her as Jesse came running out of nowhere as he push everyone out of the way. As he grab Tara's face gently as he looked into her eyes softly.

"Baby you ok?"

Tara place a kiss on his lips as she just nods softly as she place some of her hair behind her ear.

"Yes I am. Don't worry about me. You know me. I Dare to be dangerous."

She smirks playfully over at him as he nods softly as he looked around at everyone there.

"She better be getting the best treatment. Do you know who she is? She is one of the best women wrestlers in the world."

He grins and then out of nowhere he took her out with a kick right to the stomach as she hit the ground hard in backstage arena. As Gail K im came out of nowhere as she jumped right on top of Tara. She started to kicking the mess out of her as she tower over her as she looked down at her with a grin.

"You don't look like the most dangerous Woman in my eyes."

Gail just smirks as Jesse walked over to her and gives her a hard kiss on the lips as Gail ran her fingers across his chest as he looked down at Tara. Tara looked up in horror as she couldn't believe it. As she watched as Gail and Jesse huging up with each other. As she wonder where did everything happen to fall down around her. Jesse walked off leaving her there as she tighter her fist as she slam it down on the ground hard. As she just broke down in tears as Taz came from out of nowhere. He walked over to her as he gently help her up off the ground.

"You know… you always had trusted people in the end and you always the one that get hurt in the end. Think about it Tara… maybe it is time you come over to a family. A family that looked out of their own and always protected each other no matter what."

Tara knew how much everyone in the company couldn't stand Ace of Eight. Everyone knew working with them could be your end down the road once they get take down by Sting and Hogan. As of right now in Tara mind she felt to get back at Gail Kim she had to team up with the devil himself. She turned around and looked right into the eyes of Taz. Taz grins as he motion for her to follow her as they didn't know someone was watching them. It was Mickie James as she couldn't believe her eyes as she ran off to Brooke Hogan office. Brooke was sitting at her desk as she was looking over some paperwork as Mickie came running inside of her office. Brooke looked up as she notice the looked on her face.

"Mickie, what's wrong?"

Mickie swallow hard as she walked over to her desk as she place her hands on top of it as she looked into her eyes.

"It Tara… she just walked off with Taz out of the arena."

Brooke couldn't believe what she just heard as she ran out of her office as she ran into the office of her father. Hulk was sitting there with Sting, Kurt and Abyss was talking over some things. Hulk looked over at his daughter as he stood up from behind his desk.

"What's wrong?"

Brooke ran her hand into her hair as she sighed softly.

"It Tara… she just left out of the arena with Aces of Eight."

Hulk and Sting looked over at each other as Kurt was even shocked about this as Sting and Hulk ran out of the office together. As they notice Tara was standing there with Taz. As she was handle over his bike helmet. She place it on as Sting scream out towards her.

"Tara…."

Tara stop as looked over at Sting standing there as felt it was just back in time. As this had happen before as Taz smirks as he looked over at Sting and Hulk standing there as he looked up at her.

"Remember they are part of the past.. the past that started the ball of people you trusted to be broken."

Taz sat down on his bike as Tara climb behind him as she place her hands on his shoulders as he started it up and they drove off. Sting sighed softly as he couldn't believe what just happen as he watched her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TNA Wrestler. They own themselves. I don't have any money so please don't sue me.

Note: Many people don't know this but Lisa Marie Varon was part of N.W.O only for a very short time. She did a few segments backstage with Scott Hall. I am going to act like her name was Tara back then too just for the story. For those who might not know who Samantha is that is Torrie Wilson. That was her stage name for been with N.W.O. She was hired to seduce David Flair back then. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

1999….

N.W.O Elite was sitting up in their hotel for some years now they have been taking over WCW. They still have power even thought many people felt it was leaving them. They were staying strong as a unit in their mind. They believe it was time to add in some new blood to the group but not in the male form but female form. Samantha had told them about her friend Tara. Tara came to the show and had the chance to be on the right arm of Scott Hall in the back. Samantha almost had the guys on her side about her friend. Lex had told the guys he was ready to jump ship along with Miss Elizabeth Tara was told by the Samantha to meet Hulk in the penthouse of his place. Tara was so happy and believe this was the chance she was hoping for. She walked through the door as she smiled over at Hulk. Hulk opened his door to his room with a grin. He motive for her to come in as she walked over to the couch and sat down as Hulk looked over at her.

"You know you have been working with us for a few days now."

Tara nods softly as she looked up at him with a grin on her face.

"I promise you Hulk you will not regret for having me with your guys. I can be that woman that everyone wish they could be. I ready to show that to everyone and include you. So just tell me you making it official.. you making me part of the group."

Hulk could sense the passion and readiness from her. In a way he kind of felt a bit upset doing this but Tara is nothing compare to Miss Elizabeth in his eyes. He clear his throat.

"Tonight was your last night with us. We have got a better addition then you. Someone we believe that will bring something special for us."

Tara couldn't believe it as he held back tears as she growls looking over at him.

"You promise me stardom! You promise me you will help me get where I need to be in this world! I am ready to take it and never lett it go!"

Hulk shook his head as he walked over to the bed as he grab something off the bed. He toss it on to the table as he looked up at her.

"Take the money and leave."

Tara was furious that he was treating her like this. In her mind she wasn't no hoe to be hired for anyone. As she took the money off the table and then threw it into his face. As she storm out of the hotel room angry as she had tears coming down her face. She turned the corner and ran right into a hard chest body. She was about to say something but then once she locked eyes with the man standing in front of her. It was like she was frozen in her place. Once you looked into this man eyes it was like you get lost in them. Sting slowly took her by the hand as he pull her with him down the hallway. She didn't know where he was taking her at all. He pulled her up the stairs to the roof of the hotel. Tara felt the wind in her hair as she gently walked over to the edge as she let out a loud scream as she let tears fall down her face. Sting watches on as he could felt and sense her pain. He walked over to her and place his hand on her shoulder.

"I know how you feel… I let them fill my head with many things. Now been injured I realized I shouldn't have falling for their games. They caught me when I was weak. Now I know and they never will do that again."

Tara turned to him Sting place his hand on the side of her face as he would stroke it gently with his thumb. He would wipe her tears away. Tara felt so safe around Sting and didn't know why she did but felt she could trust him no matter what.

Now… 2013

Tara was in the clubhouse as she was looking around the place. She had to admit it was a bit nice place to be at. She loved the fact this group actually do care for each other. They don't really looked out for themselves in her mind. They actually looking out for some of the talent within their group. She loved how they were upset when one of the other members step on the toes of two younger members of the group. They felt he was wrong for doing that and because of that he brought disgraced to the group. Tara also knew they must know her past with Sting ad Hulk and the only way they would it would be because of Brooke. Tara wouldn't mind getting back at Hulk because she can't stand the man now on the other hand. Sting. He was another story. She would help Sting out no matter what in her eyes that man can't never did wrong. Even thought as of right now she act like she don't want anything to deal with him but deep down she will always love that man no matter what. She turned around towards the sound of the door as Bully Ray smirks with the title over his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the TNA Wrestlers. They own themselves. I don't have any money so please don't sue me.

Chapter 3

Bully Ray sat down in front of her with a smirk on his face. He rub the side of his chin as he moved his head to the side. He was taking in everything in front of him. In his eyes Tara was one of those women in the back. If you want her all you have to do is tell her and she will be with you. She was the type of woman that don't like games. If you like her just tell her. He believe she could be a great addition because he remember how people always in the past felt she was nothing. Tara had a talent and pure strength that anyone women wrestler wish she could have but not only that. Tara was easy on the eyes you could tell she take great care of her body. She try to make sure it in great shape. He placed his title on the table as he glares at her.

"So you thinking of taking the offer that Taz had offer to you?"

Tara sat back in the chair as she reaches for the World Heavyweight Champion as she brought it in front of her. She ran her fingers across with a smile. She then slide it back across the table to him.

"Well I never say I was in or not just yet. You have to tell me what will I get from this."

Bully Ray lean back against his chair as Devon had join them. He looked over at Tara.

"How about you becoming the leader of our Female Aces of Eight? Tara, you are pure talent. We have been eyeing a few knockouts to see who will fit within us. We have a few in mind but we know you are the lady that can handle them. We believe with your guidance they could go far for us in The Knockout Divisions."

Bully Ray nods in agreement with his brother.

"But first in order for us to actually trust you with this. You have to give us something in return. How do we know that you aren't still friends with Hulk or Sting?"

Tara broke out into laughing she shook her head she looked at them as she lean back into her chair. She crossed her legs looking at them right in the eyes.

"You think I still trust them? You have another thing coming. I don't know that much help you with Hulk but I know something about Sting."

Tara didn't want to do but in her mind if she want the planned she formed in her head on her way over here to the clubhouse to work. She need to do a few things she will regret lately but know in time will paid off. Bully Ray and Devon took a sip from their beers as they wonder where she going with this. Tara pull the title back over to her as she pointed her finger down on it.

"Do you think you can beat Sting at Slammiversary oh no you have to hit him where it hurts? When it comes to Sting once you try to take him out. Every saw that movie The Crow. That is Sting! Sting will keep coming.. and coming.. and coming but there is something that is more important to any wrestler in their life."

Tara point down to the title as she looked over at them as Bully Ray knew where she was going with this as he grins as he offer his hand over to her. Tara shook it with a smiled on her face.

"Now for this little group of girls you believe might be great for Aces of Eight. You know you can't just have anyone. So let me reach out to few women on the roster. I know they will be a great addition for your guys."

Devon at first believe he should be the one to pick out the women but he trusted Tara judgment he nods softly.

"Give me Three Women you believe would be perfect with us."

Tara lick her lips as she lean back into her chair.

"Mickie James is one of them. As of right now I know she is getting upset at how she not getting the chances she should be having around here. Just think have you notice how she been getting push to the side thanks to Velvet Sky. She would be prefect to be my co – leader. Second Brooke Tessmacher. I know me and her have a past but looked who trained her. I know her better then anyone and don't worry I know I can get her on our side. She will listen to me. Trust me on this one. Last but not least Taeler Hendrix. I have been watching this girl down at training camp. She is amazing in the ring. She can even run circles around a few of your boys in my eyes. She might not looked tough but I see myself in her. "

Devon and Bully Ray rub their chins they thought about and had to agree with her choice. She was much better for that then them. As they stood up as they hand her over her own jacket. She place it on as she looked down at the herself as she smiled over at them.

"You won't regrets this boys."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamier: I don't own any of the TNA Wrestler. They own themselves. I don't have any money so please don't sue me

Chapter 4

Tara was sitting in the back in the dark as she watched as Sting and Bully Ray was in the ring. She took a deep breath once she knew that Sting was going to fall for it. He took the bait. Tara knew that title is something that Sting like any other wrestler want to have around their waist. Tara got up from the chair as she took a sip from her beer with a smirk. She place on her Ace of Eight Jacket as she looked at herself in the mirror she made sure everything was in place. The guys walked out towards the back of the arena as they waited on Bully Ray. They all got on their bike and drove away off from the arena. Hogan and Sting was inside of his office as Hog an couldn't believe it.

"Why did you take his deal! You know you are playing right into his hand by you going along with this deal!"

Sting run his hand over his face as he place his hands on his hips as he nods softly.

"Hulk, I know what I am doing. You and I both know I have what it takes to beat Bully Ray. We just have to make sure we have eveything ready. We need to figure out how to make sure that his group don't interferd in this match! You just make sure some of the guys in the back will be ready for anything."

Hulk didn't like this but he was going to go along with this. As he nods softly as the door to his office open as Brooke came inside. Hulk looked over at her.

"So any word from Tara?"

Brooke shook her head.

"Nothing at all. I ask around and none of the girls mention to me they heard anything from her. Do you think she actually is with them? I didn't notice her with them tonight. Did your guys?"

Sting shook his head no as he even waited to see if she would be in their specail spot. She would always go to it when there was things on her mind but she wasn't there. Hulk sat down in his chair as he looked over at them both.

"I can feel in my bones something is about to happen. Something we never saw coming. We need to try to reach out to her some way."

Sting looked over at Hulk .

"I am going to try one more time if she would answer my call. I will let you know."

Sting walked out of the locker room as Brooke sighed softly as she notice the looked from his face. She looked over at her.

"He still in love with her isn't he?"

Hulk rub his chin as he rub his eyes softly as he put together some paper work that was on his desk.

"She told him to go back with his ex wife for the kids. Now that him and his ex wife isn't together I believe he was hoping there would be a chance but then…"

Brooke fold her arms as she move her head to side as she knew things was about to get interesting in her mind. In the middle of the night out in the opening somewhere in the forest. Taeler Hendrix was sitting on the motorcycle bike with the headlight on wearing a black hood. As she was wondering who send her that myster email and wonder why they would want to meet her. As she was waiting she notice a truck was pulling up to where she was. The headlight shine right on her as she cover her eyes to try to see who it was. As the lights was on the car was turned down low she made out who it was as she move her head to the side with a confused look.

"Mickie… Brooke… your email me?"

They both looked over at her as they was standing there themselves with a confused looked as they looked back over at her. As Mickie spoke up.

"No, we didn't. We was about to ask you the same thing."

The girls then heard a voice.

"No I did."

They turned around as Tara was standing there in a pair of black jeans with a tank shirt with her name written across her chest inside of a black heart as she move up closer she had smiled over at them. As they notice the vest as Mickie James couldn't believe her eyes as Brooke walked over to her as she pull on the vest.

"Tara come on now you can be for real. You with the Ace of Eights now?"

Tara looked over at them as Taeler couldn't believe it either as she try to take in everything.

"You one of the best in the world why.. why would you do this?"

Mickie shook her head as she ran her hands into her hair as she place her hands on her hips.

"I hope this isn't because of the fact Gail Kim turning on you and taking Jesse from you."

Brooke look into Tara eyes. She had worked along with this woman as for awhile now. They had become very close so she felt she know more about Tara then anyone else within the company. Tara looked right into Brooke eyes as she looked over at Mickie to answer her.

"No it not because of them. I shouldn't have never mess with Jesse anyway. My heart wasn't never truly with him anyway. Gail, might believe she have one over me. I have a surprise for her down the road."

Mickie James laughs as she didn't believe Tara because she know when Tara get turned on. At times Tara roll with her emtoions instead of thinking first. Brooke place her hand on Mickie arm.

"Mickie, I know when Tara is lying it not because of them. I have a feeling she up to something. It doesn't have to do with them. Tara, I know that looked when you have something up in your mind. "

Brooke try to think what it could be as she looked over at Tara as she just smiled as she threw her arms around Tara neck. Tara just hugs back as they both laugh as Mickie and Taeler now have this confused looked on their face. Brooke wrap her arms around Tara neck as she smirk looking over at the eyes.

"Let just say we are about to changes things around here. I believe your guys will going to like this."

Mickie raised a bit of eyebrow as she looked over at Taeler as she did the same thing as she looked over at Brooke and Tara as Tars started to tell them everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamier: I don't own any of the TNA Wrestler. They own themselves. I don't have any money so please don't sue me

Note: Please I have no clue what going to happen at Slammiversary. So Please don't think this is any type of spoiler because it not. I have no clue what going to happen.

Chapter 5

It was Slammiversary and the night was going well. Everyone was enjoy the ppv and few of the matches had happen. Gail Kim just finish with her match with Taryn as she stood over her with a smirk. That when Mickie James music came on as the crowd was wondering along with everyone what is going on. Gail had a microphone in her hand as she just grins over at her. ODB start to check on Taryn as Mickie got into the ring. Mickie had on all black as she grab a microphone and place the title over her right shoulder as she looked over at Gail.

"It so good that you are her Mickie. Now you can give me the title that should be around my waist. I have taken almost everyone on the roster and now it time for me to get what belong to me. I am the most domintae Female wrestler in the world. Now it time to bring back to my waist what is mine anyway."

Mickie James just laughs as she looked over at her as she brought the microphone to her lips as a sold out crowd was wondering what is about to happen in the ring.

"You know Gail Kim. You had always spill trash out of your money that don't means nothing around here. Yes, I will give it to you. You have seems to be on the right track of things. You have gun down almost everyone down on the female roster but there is something you need to realized something. You never took down me. I did something that you couldn't do. I took care of the so called little torn in your side Velet Sky."

Gail looked upset as they mention her name Velet Sky came walking out from the back as she climb into the ring as she ask for her own micophone as she looked over at the woman.

"Yes, Mickie James you had beaten me two weeks ago. You did something that everyone here has been trying to do. I am not going to blame an injury but just say. You was determined to beat me. You beat me but it not going to stop me to come after what I want. I had that title around my waist and I want it back. So Gail in my eyes you will need to get in line."

Mickie stood back as she watches Gail and Velet Sky started to go back and fourth with words. Mickie looked over at them as she place her title down and just couldn't take it anymore. As she closeline Velet Sky from behind right into Gail Kim. Soon all three of the girls was throwing blows at each other. As this was happening coming from the back wearing all black was Tara. Tara slide into the room as they all looked over at her. Gail pointed her finger at Mickie and Velet telling her to get them both. Tara closeline Gail down to the mat hard. Mickie took out Velet Sky as Tara then pick up Gail and set her up with the Widow Peak as Mickie gives Velet Sky her jumping DDT down to the mat with a grin. Tara pick up the women title and hand it over to Mickie James. As they both stood over the girls with a grin. They walked off to the back. Once in the back Brooke came storming out of the office as she came face to face with both Mickie James and Tara.

"What are your two doing! This isn't like you Mickie James and Tara. We have been trying to reach you. Where have you have been!"

Mickie James smirks as she looked over at Brooke as Tara smiled.

"I was taking care of a few things. You see Brooke there is a few women around here that doesn't like how you run things around here."

Mickie James smirks as she looked down at her title as she shook her head.

"Tonight it should have been me out there in the ring defending this title on the biggest show in history but no you rather had Gail and Taryn out there to be the main event for the division."

Tara looked over at her.

"In my eyes women like me and Mickie James isn't what you want in the division anymore. You want woman who are like to be the star. For explain if you believe this Taryn chick is going to become your future face for the division just like you have Velet Sky. You have another thing coming. There is someone much better then Taryn that should have been up here already but no. You given this person spot over to them but let just say. Taryn will get the surprise of her life."

That when they could heard a loud scream as Brooke looked over at Mickie and Tara as they both have a grin on their face. They follow Brooke down the hallway as she walked into Taryn locker room. Taryn was knock out cold with blood all over her standing there wearing a black hood over her head with a chain in her hand standing over her was Taeler. She turned around and looked over at Brooke with a smirk on her face as she lower her hood as Brooke start to checking on Taryn. Taeler, Mickie and Tara walked away from the scene as Brooke couldn't believe what was happening. It was main event time as everyone in the back was on edge for this match. Bully Ray verus Sting. Bull Ray told the members of Ace of Eights not to come down to ringside. The club stood in the back as they were wondering what was going on. The match started off great as Sting seems to have the upper hand in the whole match. Hulk told Sting he will be right in his corner just in case if Bully Ray was lying. In the middle of the match Brooke Adams came running out from the back. She ran over to Hulk as she started to pull on his shirt.

"It your daughter… Ace of Eights has her…. "

Hulk blinds as he ran off to the back as Brooke Adams stood there at ringside as the match was going on. Once Hulk had gone to the back that when a smirk came across her face as she turned around to the ring. She jump up on the apron as the ref was trying to figure out why she was out there. He was telling her to get down as she was fighting with the ref. Sting looked over as he was wondering what was going on as Tara and Mickie along with Taeler had came throught the fans over the barrier. Tara slide into the ring as Sting looked at her right in the eyes as Tara took her leg and kick him hard in between his legs as he turned around Mickie James came flying off the top rope and hit him with the title to his head. Taeler woke up Bully Ray as he saw that Sting was down as he cover him as Brooke Adams jump down off the mat. The ref counted the 1…2…3. As everyone was shocked as Bully Ray stood up with a grin as his face as he slide out of the ring real fast. As Kurt and Hulk along with Brooke came running out from the back to the ring. Sting just looked down over at Tara as she just smirk looking at him as she pointed to Bully Ray with a grin as made him looked at her as she place her lips on his. It took Bully Ray by surprise but he gone along with it as he looked back into the ring and saw how upset Sting was. Bully Ray whispers into her ear.

"Tara you brought down Sting. Next the division!"


End file.
